Blake x Cherry x Weiss
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Weiss wants to learn how to tie cherry stem knots using only her tongue.


**Summary:** _Weiss wants to learn how to tie cherry stem knots using only her tongue._

 **Blake x Cherry x Weiss**

* * *

"Open your mouth Belladonna… because you're about to get dominated by a Schnee!"

Blake could only whimper as her deepest, darkest fantasies came true.

It began with a simple demonstration. Blake knew how to tie cherry stems with only her tongue. "Cat's Tongue," she'd explained. Weiss was immensely interested in learning the trick. Blake joked that the only way to learn was to force your tongue onto her tongue to learn the secret dark arts. It was a joke from Ninjas of Love! Blake didn't realize Weiss would take it so seriously!

… _. or did she?_

Blake closed her eyes, trying to black out her thoughts.

For so long she hated the Schnee's. For so long she thought that the only way to happiness was to see them all dead beneath her feet… but now… but now she felt the Schnee heiress' tongue violently ravishing hers.

The innocence of her mouth, her teeth, her tongue… all _ruined_.

And Blake loved every moment of it.

This was what she wanted. She wanted this. Perhaps it was the faunus' natural state to be enslaved. Weiss' powerful mouth muscles suppressed her own weak kitty licks. Blake could only whimper weak refusals into Weiss' lips… _and it drove her freaking mad_.

 _Blake wanted this._

They then broke apart, both gasping for air.

"Weiss," Blake panted. "That was-"

Weiss held up a hand. "Hold that thought," she said as she grabbed one of the cherries in a dish on Blake's nightstand. She quickly plucked the stem off the cherry and tossed the fruit carelessly over her shoulder before sticking the stem into her mouth.

Weiss then motioned her mouth. She looked like a kid trying to appear fat by bloating up her face before sucking all of the air out of her cheeks.

She then spat out the stem.

It was straight as an arrow.

"Darn it!" Weiss cursed.

Blake looked at the stem. She felt vulnerable. She felt weak. Weiss looked at the stem before her eyes travelled upwards. Blake could feel the icy gaze on her bare ankles, to the hem of her nightgown, to her nearly exposed chest from her disheveled state… and finally to her moistened lips.

"Again," Weiss declared.

Blake could only nod dumbly as the assault continued.

 _Farewell my sweet innocence_ , thought Blake as Weiss pushed her deeper into the bed. She could feel Weiss' skin on hers. It was cold. But for some reason it made her body electric, a tingly twisted heat that excited her. Blake wasn't familiar with this feeling…

… but she wanted _more_ of it.

Blake returned Weiss' kiss with a furious attack of her own.

" _Hmphf!_ (What!)" Weiss grumbled as Blake captured her in her arms. "Hmff! Hmfft! … Hmf! (Blake! Stop! Blake… stop please…!)"

They tumbled around in bed, their limbs tangled like a scrambled shoelace.

Blake wanted this, she wanted it so badly! She was no longer satisfied being the dominated! She had to rise up against her oppressor!

Weiss felt her eyes tearing. She was used to always being in control. Only now she wasn't. She was being dominated… by a faunus no less! She was bringing shame to her family name!

So Weiss grabbed onto Blake's sensitive spots.

A purrr escaped Blake's lips as they temporarily broke. Weiss gasped, desperately trying to recover from the almost lethal absence of oxygen. Her sweaty back was to the bed. Blake was a top of her, sporting a devilish grin.

"Blake." Weiss' voice was stern. "Stop this."

Weiss reached out a hand and stroked Blake's tender cheeks. Sweaty strands of hair clung to Blake's cheeks. Weiss swept them aside. Weiss' mouth formed a single word.

' _Please.'_

Blake utterly ignored it.

And she continued her vicious offense.

Weiss and Blake tumbled around in the bed, their hands clawing and pawing each other's bodies for advantage.

Neither was willing to cede a single inch. Blake felt her most sensitive, most guarded places groped and abused and fondled. She returned the favor to Weiss with reckless abandon.

 _Sploosh!_

The unexpected sound broke both their concentration. They immediately broke the stranglehold on each other and looked around. The room was still empty except for them. Where did that sound come from?

"What was that?" Blake asked. A thin line of saliva bridged their separated mouths.

Weiss wiped her mouth. Her nightgown had nearly fallen off her shoulder.

Weiss plucked out a shattered red fruit.

"I think your cherry got popped."

 _Blake x Cherry x Weiss Fin_


End file.
